


There is always light

by FulcrumAhsokaAmidala



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Kanera Week 2020, Post-Episode: s03e21-22 Zero Hour, Pre-Season/Series 04, Trust, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FulcrumAhsokaAmidala/pseuds/FulcrumAhsokaAmidala
Summary: Hera goes to Kanan about them leaving for Mandalore. Hera is forced to finally confront some feelings that were locked in a box. Kanan helps her sort through them.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Kudos: 15





	There is always light

**Author's Note:**

> For Kanera Week 2020 day 4- Trust and Vulnerability

Hera rounded the corner and knocked on Kanan’s door. She waited a moment before letting her self in. He was on his knees in the middle of the space. She sat on the bed as she waited for him to finish meditating. She picked at a loose thread on her flight suit as he turned to her. “Did you have a good session?”

“I suppose, Darling.” He walked over to sit beside Hera. “I was just meditating over our upcoming trip to Mandalore. Sabine’s path is strong I’m just not quite sure I know where I fit with her now.”

“That’s not true you two have been even closer since you trained her with the dark saber.” She took his hand and pulled in into her own. “She will still need us for a bit longer but  _ we’ve  _ helped her become such a strong young woman who knows what she fights for. Just like with Ezra, you help people.” She pulled the hand to her face and nuzzled against it.

“You had something to do with that too.”

“I _know_ , Love.” He unlaced his hand from hers and stroked her cheek with his thumb her leaned into the motion. 

He leaned into her shoulder and took in her scent, soap and oil from working on the fuel lines. “Was there a reason you came to see me? Not that this isn’t lovely,” he said giving her a quick peck before leaning back to get a good look at her face.

“I-I came to see when you leave for Mandalore. High Command has a mission for us but I didn’t know if you guys would have enough time before leaving.” 

“We leave in two standard days.” He pulled her into a hug. “I’m sure that High Command can find another crew to do the job.” He parted from her. “May not one as good looking.”

Hera laughed, but she looked down. “Kanan,” she sighed. He smiled knowing that he made her smile despite whatever was troubling her. “I-” she stopped short unsure if she should continue.

“Hera,” Kanan said, “whatever you need to tell me we will get through it we always do. Even if you are scared you can talk to me.” He nudged her chin up with his finger making her look him in the eye. “You can always talk to me.”

“But what if we can’t.” A lone tear fell down her face. “What if we can’t get through it? The last time you and Eza were away for an undetermined amount of time was Malachor.” She let her forehead fall to his as she began to cry. “I almost lost you. I know it’s just Mandalore-”

“Hera, I’m not going to lie to you and say I promise to come back. That is a promise we said that we would never make to each other when we realized that- well you know.” He stroked her back in calm soothing motions. He sent her a small wave of calm through the force, but this was not something that he had gotten a lot of training with at the Temple before everything, so he wasn’t sure if it worked or not. “But, I will promise you that I will do everything in my power to fight my way back to you. Just like I do every mission. Just like I did on Malachor after Maul blinded me.”

She hiccuped in a deep breath struggling to take control of her breathing. “I know. I was the one who said that we would never make a promise we couldn’t keep no matter how much the other person might need to hear it.” She quickly wiped away her tears. “I just can’t shake the feeling that after Mustafar after Malachor after Atollon that something really bad is going to happen to us or to the rebellion.”

“If I’ve learned something over the years, Darling,” he said grabbing her hands, “it that I trust your instincts better than anyone. Even though you’re not force-sensitive.” He pulled her to stand up. “Even if it does. We will never stop fighting. You taught me that. And still, we could use some kriffed-off Mandalorians on our side.” He bumped her shoulder. A small smile graced her face. “Know why don’t you join me for some meditation before you go report back to High Command.”

She took a deep breath holding it for a few seconds before resetting her shoulder. “I love to, Love.” 

For the first time since their retreat from Atollon, there was a spark of fire in Hera’s eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jemmaacarters on tumblr


End file.
